Unwanted Proximity
by aria009hera
Summary: A One-Shot during the hate marriage track. Please do give it a read. Arnav and Khushi, Bali Honeymoon track..


"Aag.. Aag.. Aaag!" She screamed waving her hands up and down in the air… _As if not the recliner, but the whole Raizada Mansion was on fire… How little it took for her hyper avatar to kick in… Wait, It actually took nothing for her hyper avatar to kick in… She was perennially hyper… Panicking, Screaming, Running around aimlessly, and making a scene… all came to her naturally…_ I tried to stop her from panicking... It could hardly be called as a fire... She took our bedside jug and poured all of its water on the recliner... _There goes my sleeping place_, was the first thought that occurred to me... But her voice still didn't go down one decibel... And I sensed her running into the bathroom... "Khushi... Khushi! Khushi!" I tried stopping her from covering the whole room with water...

_And as always, I never really seemed to be on time when she was concerned..._

SPLASH!

"Haww... Arnavji..." She had her hands on her shocked mouth... _Aaargh.. How i hated this girl... When.. When finally would she let me live in peace... Here I was, half drenched in water... with no lights.. so no spare of clothes... and of course.. no bed... Great!_ I stared at her in anger coz that was all i could do... but I highly doubt she could even see that, coz... well.. NO FREAKING LIGHTS!

"Aap humei aise gusse mei mat ghooriye... Hum toh aag bujha rahe the..."

"What the hell Khushi... Thats what I have been trying to say... Aag kabki bujh gayi dammit!"_Aaarrgh... What the hell was this girls problem... Why did she love getting on my nerves so much? _

"Hum... Hum aapko abhi sukha dete hai.. Rukiye..." She stammered... And took her dupatta and started wiping water off my forehead... This action of hers took me by surprise... And I reacted in the only way I knew how to... I stopped her hand midway and flinched back... _Her touch was something I dreaded... It arose reactions in me which if not kept in control could lead to disastrous outcomes..._

I got out of my shirt and lay on my side of bed...Facing away from her side... I knew she wouldn't dare think of sleeping with me on the same bed... But I felt her lying on the other side of the bed... _*sigh* great... there goes my sleep as well... with her inches away... there was no way in hell my mind would let be in peace... Sach mei... Iss ladki ne ab tak mujhe pagal kaise nahi kiya hai..._

"Yahaan kya kar rahi ho tum?" I asked her...

"Baahar bahot andhera hai... Aur hum kahaan soyenge?" She replied hesitantly...

"Woh meri problem nahi hai..! Bas mere bed se hato"

"Hum kahi nahi jayenge! Yeh bed aadha humaara bhi hai! Hum aapki patni hai!"

"Aaargh! What the.." _Aaarrgh.. I swear my end was near... I could watch it with my own eyes... Arnav Singh Raizada in a mental asylum... She tested my patience to new limits every single time..._

I closed my eyes... Willing myself to sleep somehow... but sleep was nowhere to be seen for miles... _having her so close to me, all I could see as soon as I closed my eyes was taking her in my arms... Aaarggh... No... I shove those thoughts away... No.. No.. No.. Sleep ASR! Sleep!_

Suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands trying to hold on to me... They were shaking... I instantly turned to her side... _Right... She must be afraid...__So what... Why should I be worried that she is afraid... Right.. I Dont care.._I immediately got up and shrugged her shaking hands off of me...

"Kya chaahiye tumhe Khushi.. Lemme Sleep!"

"H.. Humei..." She wrapped her hands around me again... Her whole body was shivering_..._

_Ohh come on... There should be a law against this... Arnav Singh Raizada wasn't supposed to feel like this... Being in her arms felt pure bliss... Even when they were cold and shaking in the fear of dark, they exuded a certain warmth... Her breathing sped at the same rate that mine was... And they made me want to devour her..._

_No, it didn't... ASR is never supposed to lose control..._

_But.. am only human..._

_No... You know the outcome of this is never gonna be good..._

_Thinking straight is an impossible task right now... You think I care for the outcome..._

_She doesn't want this..._

_Then that would be my saving grace... Let her stop me..._

_You are praying for just the opposite!_

_Well Aren't you?_

_You are not supposed to lose it this way! ASR always wins.. remember?_

_Hell.. Would you look at the prize here! I Freaking Don't Care!_

I couldn't take the struggle anymore... I took her fragile frame in my arms... She was still shivering... I rubbed her back soothingly... And her breathing sped a little more...

"Ssshhh Khushi.. Mai hoon... Darrne ki zarurat nahi hai.." I hadn't realized I was so close to her face... My lips grazed hers slightly as I said it...

"Arnavji..." Her voice was almost a beautiful whisper... Seducing me to new ends...

Unable to resist the taste of those pink luscious lips, i gently pressed my lips into hers...

It was impossible for me to be gentle with her, but I tried my best... With all my might... I cupped her face into my hands and gently nudged her mouth open... I was a little amazed at the fact that she complied so well...

_I had never, in my wildest dreams, thought that she would react like this to me... Here I was, thinking now any minute she would stop me, slap me... Do something that would make me come back to my senses..! Not KISS me back and make me want her even more! This was ridiculous! Why would she never react to me the way I thought she would!_

_Stop lying to yourself... You are loving it..._

_Who wouldn't?_

My hands roamed around to her dori.. I felt her take in a quick breath as I untied it in one swift movement... My hands clutched to her Suit, taking a handful of cloth in my hand, wrinkling it... My lips moved onto explore her delicate, soft, vanilla flavored skin.. I nipped at her collar bone, peppering her with love bites and moving downwards... Till I reached her soft spots and heard her gasp and moan in pleasure... Her hands held onto my neck so hard as if clinging for dear life itself... I removed the remaining obstacles in between us... So that we could finally unite into one soul... Desire took itself to a whole new level as our heated bodies intertwined into each other... And we moved to the rhythm of our united heartbeat this time.. Her legs wrapped around me as if she never wanted to let go off me... And we reached the pure bliss of heavens together...

That night I slept with my whole world secured in my arms...


End file.
